ironmanfandomcom-20200222-history
Mark XXI - Midas
|status = Destroyed |power = Vibranium Arc Reactor Mark II |strengthlvl = |Extremely High |main = Status System Flight System J.A.R.V.I.S. Navigation System Anti-icing System Flight Stabilization System |weapons = Repulsors (Repulsion Mark I) Unibeam (Chest Repulsor) |defense = Enhanced Composite Armor With Ceramic Plating & Silicon-Infused Steel Fiberglass Frame Titanium Plating |special = N/A |other = N/A |replaced = Mark 20 |followed = Mark 22 |image2 = }} The Mark 21 (XXI), also known as "Midas", is a High-Altitude Suit, and was one of the many newly-built suits created by Tony Stark sometime after the events of The Avengers. It was featured in the movie Iron Man 3, and made its debut in the movie when Tony ordered J.A.R.V.I.S. to initiate the "House Party Protocol", in which it was was activated along with all the other suits to aid Tony in his battle with Aldrich Killian. The suit earned it's name "Midas" because of its color. Midas is a figure from Greek mythology who was granted the his wish to turn anything he touched into gold. It also has the ability to fly at high altitudes, being designed to withstand low pressure and cold temperatures. The Mark 21 may have been a prototype of the Mark 39 suit as the functionalities that they bear are quite similar. While the Mark 21 has the ability to fly at high altitudes, the Mark 39 has a more advanced system, that enables it to venture into space. Armor Design The Mark 21's armor design is one of the most unqiue ones known among all the other Iron Man suits. It features a full shiny gold plating made out of Gold Titanium Alloy. Armor Capabilities High Flight Unlike most of the regular Iron Man armors, the Mark 21 can fly at very high altitudes. Having specially built to handle more extreme environments in the atmosphere, the Mark 21's armor can handle extreme temperatures and has more flight power to achieve a higher point in the Earth's atmosphere. Armor Features Weaponry Repulsors The Mark 21 has standard based Repulsor technology. Unibeam The Mark 21's Unibeam is circular in shape and is powered by the new and more powerful Vibranium Arc Reactor Mark II. History Before Iron Man 3 Iron Man 3 The Mark 21 was activated by J.A.R.V.I.S. along with all the other armors in the basement of Tony's Malibu Mansion, under the order of the "House Party" Protocol initiated by Tony. It then flew out of the Hall of Armors and went towards the Roxxon Oil Rig together with the other 35 armors. When the Iron Legion arrived at the scene, the Mark 21 followed as the armors started surrounding the area. After the armors finished surrounding the rig, the Mark 21 waited with the other armors for Tony's orders as the Extremis Soldiers stand surprised with the Iron Legion's arrival. When Tony orders J.A.R.V.I.S. to "Disable all Extremis Heat signatures with extreme prejudice.", J.A.R.V.I.S. replies with "Yes sir!", which echoes throughout all the armors, including the Mark 21. The armor then starts targeting and attacking the Extremis Soldiers. It fights them off during the ongoing battle with help of the other armors. The armor never makes an appearance fighting the Extremis Soldiers on-screen but it is on the screen when the Mark 38 goes to attack. But it is unknown what happens to the Mark 21, as it may have been destroyed in battle or blown up by Tony's order of the "Clean Slate Protocol" as a sign of his devotion to his girlfriend, Pepper Potts. Other Media Marvel's Iron Man 3 - JARVIS: A Second Screen Experience * Armor Description: MARK XXI: HIGH ALTITUDE PROTOTYPE SUIT UPGRADE WITH ENRICHED GOLD TITANIUM ALLOY ARMOR. Notes * The Mark 21 is the twenty-first suit built by Tony Stark and the fourteenth suit as part of the Iron Legion. Trivia * The Mark 21 is the second suit to feature only one full color, the first being the Mark 2. ** This is the first armor to feature only gold in it's overall armor plating. * The Mark 21's name is derived from "Midas", a character from mythology who wished that everything he touched would turn into gold, hence the armor's color scheme. Gallery File:Midas.png| Photo(608).JPG| External Links & References * The Mark 21 on Wikipedia. * The Mark 21 on the Marvel Comics Database. * The Mark 21 on the Marvel Cinematic Universe Wiki. * The Mark 21 on the Marvel Movies Wiki. ---- Category:Iron Man 3 Category:Iron Legion Category:Technology Category:Cinematic Armors Category:Iron Man Universe Category:Iron Man Cinematics Universe Category:Marvel Cinematics Universe Category:Marvel Universe Category:Earth-199999 Category:Special Iron Man Suits Category:Armors Category:Earth-199999 Technology Category:Progress Pages Category:Marvel's Iron Man 3 - JARVIS: A Second Screen Experience Category:Tales Of Suspense